


Brightness made me blind

by Telepath95



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, Captain Charming - Freeform, Crossover, Davey Jones - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-24 17:32:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1613432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telepath95/pseuds/Telepath95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Charming AU. </p><p>David is an American policeman. Killian - British lawyer. Love story starts simple: they met each other being on holidays. </p><p>Warning: I am Drama Queen, so be prepared...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Towards the Sun

\- What the hell, man? I sent you to Hawaii to relax, not to be a walking dead after!  
\- Shut up, Ben, - Killian closed eyes and squeezed the bridge of his nose.

It was grey London morning with grey houses around. Jones smoked a cigarette to add a bit more of grey smoke to nauseous grey sky.  
He lost the sun.  
Ben – his best friend and colleague – was humming something, waiting for the end of traffic jam.

\- This new case we have – you must like it… - Killian stopped listening to him right there – they were lawyers in a small company, so they didn’t have any really interesting cases.

***  
 _Hawaii. Two weeks ago_

Killian came to the seashore to find out there was some kind of surf competition. Sportsmen were preparing their boards and other equipment.

“Let’s watch”, – Jones wasn’t fan of surfing, but on Hawaii you should surf or dance, and, as Killian prefers death to dances, he didn’t have a big choice. Everyone was cheering up someone and Londoner felt himself quite lonely as he knew no one. One of girls next to him was shouting:

\- Come on, David! Aloha them all!

“Why is this sooooo important? Mates, it’s just a wood deck and waves!” – went through Jones' minds.

\- Hello, Hawaii! – an emcee of contest started – Here we are! Look at our participants! Freddy Fish, - one of surfers smiled and waved his hand, – don’t trust his name, he is a real shark! Big Dan! Terry A! And the only amateur, which got to final, our Prince Charming – David!

“Prince Charming? Why on the Earth someone will call…” – Killian looked at this guy – David – and, huh, well, he was really charming. A bit higher than Jones, muscular, blonde, with wide, a bit sheepish, smile, he was motherfucking too charming.

\- I wish good luck to all of them! And let the odds be ever in your favor!

People laughed at last phrase and then everything started. Killian wasn’t fan of surfing. Definitely. Till today.

Huge waves and four brave men, sun, bright blue water – it was dance with the nature. It wasn’t simply beautiful – it was gorgeous. Only when competition ended, Jones understood that he was not breathing all the time.

Now all participants were standing on the small stage waiting for decision of jury. Killian glanced at so-called Prince Charming – he was nervous as he was biting his low lip, and it catches Jones breath again.

“Dammit, he must win!”

But he didn’t.

“Dudes, what are you, high? Have you seen him?”

\- Ruby! – someone called with soft low voice. Killian turned back to find out surfer standing next to him.  
\- David, you were awesome there! They are just fools! - girl, who was shouting before, patted surfer’s shoulder.  
\- Can’t disagree with young lady! – suddenly came out from Killian’s mouth without his consent, - It was beautiful, mate! By the way, name is Killian.

He offered his hand and David shook it.

\- I’m David.  
\- I kinda know it. I think everybody does.

Surfer smiled.

\- I’m not that popular. Just a newcomer. Are you English or something? Never heard such accent before.  
\- I am Irish. And you?  
\- American. Have my holidays.  
\- Same here.  
\- Shall I leave you two, guys? – girl interrupted them with a wink.  
\- Ruby! – surfer became reddish a bit.  
\- What? – she looked at David innocently, - I really need to leave. My work starts at nine. And now you know one more person over here, so you won’t be alone, right, Killian? – she looked at him with curiosity. It was a game and Jones knew the rules.

\- I can promise to take care of him, luv.

Surfer gave both of them indignant look, but they stayed calm.

\- Bye, guys. Hope to see you in the evening.  
\- Bye.

When girl left, David turned to Killian.

\- Sorry for this. She just don’t like that I am a loner. But I have my board and to be with someone else sounds like adultery.  
\- Oh, so you want me to leave too. Got it, - Jones pouted his lips, made Nolan to stumble some excuses.  
\- It’s not what I…  
\- But you know what? – Killian stepped a bit closer and whispered – How about threesome? You, your board and me.  
\- Take your board and it will be a double date, - David laughed and Jones didn’t know was it sun or the brightness of this smile make the air so hot.  
\- Problem is I am actually not a surfer. I don’t have a board or staff…  
\- Wanna learn?

***

 _London. Nowadays_

It was divorced couple. Nothing new or exciting.

She was tired of him being slob.

He tired of her being moaner.

This is it. Family came to end because of dirty socks and rude words.

Cheap coffee had awful taste. All had awful grey taste.

Somewhere, on the other end of world, sun was rising right now.

***

_Hawaii. Week and a half ago_

It was a party at Ruby’s café.

\- Actor?  
\- Dude!  
\- Ok, ok… Cosmonaut?  
\- I am policeman.  
\- Ha-ha. Funny joke.  
\- It’s not a joke.  
\- It can’t be truth! Have you seen yourself? A copper? Like seriously?  
\- I have my ID with me!  
\- Aye, mate, I trust you. Now it’s your turn, - Killian looked at David with curiosity.  
\- Hm… Barman?  
\- Uh-uh.  
\- I don’t know… Artist?  
\- He is a stripper, - Ruby came to their table with pint of beer and glass of rum. Nolan blushed and gave her killing look.  
\- Sometimes I hate you.  
\- Oh, my innocent prince, I’m sooooo sorry.

Jones chuckled at Ruby’s tone.

\- I’m a lawyer.  
\- I thought you are a pirate due to your beard and rum. You know what? You need a hook!  
\- Mate, it sounds kinky, what’s wrong with you? – Killian cocked his eyebrow. It was pretty easy to make David shy and it was so cute. Surfer gave him back a strange gaze.

And then they get so fucking drunk.

And then Killian was asking, and David was answering, and both of them were hot, and they found out Jones is a great kisser, and Nolan is a loud one in bed.

And then they woke up in Killian’s room cuddling each other.

And the sun became even brighter.


	2. Exit wounds

_London. 4 AM._

Killian felt depressed and he didn't understand why.

He knew it will come to the end – such relationships always did. He hoped that somehow it wouldn’t. 

He knew it will hurt. He didn’t think it will hurt so much. 

This time everything was different. 

Somewhere right now David Nolan as known as Prince Charming was flying home.

Salt Lake City.

When Killian first heard of it, he joked that Salt Lake is Lake of tears of girls, with whom David had broken up. It was jealousy splashing out of him. 

Without even thinking he turned on TV on some news channel.

 

***

_London. 4:08 AM._

Jones was lying in bed with open eyes and empty face. In his head, there was nothing. Black cold vacuum, which was expanding with every second. Of course he had David’s phone number, but… He just couldn’t do it.

 

***

_Hawaii. Four days before leaving._

Killian woke up in his room alone.

\- Oh. Perfect. Why David always needs to go surfing so early? – Killian told out loud, didn’t wait for an answer, when suddenly he got one.

\- For example because he wants to spend more time with you during the day. And also because he knows that you love morning coffee, – David was coming with two cups in his hands, - So he went and bought a cup for you.

Jones took a sip and smiled mischievously.

\- Not like I love to complain, but I have my right on a morning kiss at least.

\- You got one already, actually, - David smiled – I had kissed you before I went.

Londoner gave Nolan a surprised look, he felt sudden warmth inside, like a part of him became infected with his personal Sun, he started to become Sun himself.

\- Aye, I finally got it.

\- Got what?

\- Why do they call you “Prince Charming”, - Killian made a serious face, - For how long do you have this obsession to kiss sleeping people?

David laughed.

\- Not so long, doc, - he made step closer to Jones, - Just since I met one adorable _kiss_ , stubborn _kiss_ Londoner _kiss_ with incredible blue eyes _long kiss_ , nasty habits _kiss_ , fabulous accent _kiss_ , and…

Suddenly Londoner gasped.

\- It’s disastrous!

\- What happened? – David gave him concerned look.

\- It turns out that I am Snow White then?

Surfer rolled his eyes.

\- You turn out to be idiot and frighten me to death. Can’t wait to see you are singing together with birds and talking to rabbits and squirrels.

\- Uh-uh, you didn’t manage to wake me up, darling, and as a lawyer I can tell you: when you break your part of deal, I do the same with mine. So you can keep call me Killian.

\- For having a right to call you Snow White I can try one more time, - American smiled playfully.

\- I shall think about this suggest, Mr. Nolan.

 

***

_London. 4:37 AM._

He closed his eyes again. He desperately wanted to be woken up from this reality, because it was so flat and lengthy, as coma. The only problem was he wasn’t actually sleeping. But he knew he could be saved.

 

“ _Funny_. I can be saved by my Prince, who needs to be saved by me but he is too far and True Love Kiss can’t be sent by mail.”

 

And this fairytale silly comparison was so funny that Killian tried so hard not to cry on the top of his lungs.

 

***

_Hawaii. Week before leaving._

\- How did you get this scar? – Killian asked all out of sudden, touching wound on Nolan’s torso.

\- Working in police you can have bad days and very bad days, - David answered without actual answering.

\- Why to work in police then?

\- Call it hero complex. I want to save people, you know, like Spider-man.

\- Aye, Spider-man. This is so American. And reckless. And you caught a shot, - Killian didn’t give up on trials to know truth.

\- We had very bad days back then. This guy killed a bunch of girls, so my colleagues, Emma and Mary Margareth agreed to take fire on themselves. Mary met with him, me and Emma was following them, but we weren’t careful enough. He killed her and gave me this scar. Emma saved me from death, but I didn’t want to live back then, - David stopped, took a deep breathe, - Mary Margareth… She was my wife. We met each other in police academy and just got married before this happened.

\- I am… - Jones tried to express all his sympathy because it hurts to see David broken, he didn’t mean it to be so, but Nolan stopped him.

\- No need to be sorry because actually you saved me. I got lost in big black hole on the place of my heart. Ruby is Mary Margareth' sister actually. She was trying so hard to make me happy and didn't manage… So, would you prefer to be Batman or Iron Man? – David tried to joke, but his look was serious.

\- I am not one of this “hero type” men, mate. Even you told me I am a pirate.

\- Anyone can be a hero for somebody. So you are mine, - Nolan kissed him.

_It was bittersweet._

 

***

_London. 4:48 AM._

Broken clock was lying on the floor. They were ticking so absurdly loud, meaning nothing. He wasn't able to live further if… 

Just IF.

_terrifying breathtaking awful unbelievable killing it can't be it can't ridiculous the Sun is the Sun it's endless and infinite it shouldn't be why did I why I did this he asked me and I I I I I I I I  i   i       i               i                       i                                        i_

Pace of thoughts was becoming slower. Each word left exit wound in his heart, but somehow it was still bumping his blood in his veins.

TV was talking loud, but words didn't touch Killian anymore.

News were still the same: “Flight number 209737, destination Hawaii – Salt Lake City, crushed during landing. Exact number of injured and dead is still unknown. At the moment were found 12 bodies. 30 people are in hospital.”

 

***

_Hawaii. Day of going home for Killian._

\- Here, - David gave Killian small note, - Will you call me when you'll come home?

\- Aye, mommy, I will. I promise to behave, - Jones still tried to mask his sadness under bravado, but David told him in soft quiet voice:

\- Don't do this to me.

Killian lowered his eyes.

\- How much do we have?

\- Half of hour.

\- Then don't be sad. It's 1800 seconds. Wanna ice cream?

 

It was best 27 minutes of his life. He was with David. Sun was shining. He even tried to sing with birds to make Nolan laugh.

It was worst 27 minutes of his life. He was going to leave David. Rain was waiting for him. He wasn't real Snow White, but David was real Prince Charming.

And then he got a call from reception that taxi was waiting.

 

\- So… - Nolan was nervously pacing around Jones' bags.

\- Aye, time to tell...

\- See you soon! - David interrupted him fast, hugged him and whispered, - You owe me 3 minutes of your life at least. Have a nice flight. I- I invite you to Salt Lake City. It's colder than London but… May be you can go with me there? I am going in two days. There are a lot of lawyers in London so if I'll steal one of them no one notice. Come!

\- Mate, I am Killian Jones! Of course they will notice! How dare you!

They laughed stiffly a bit. Londoner took his bags and was going to leave already, when surfer said:

\- Dammit, Killian, I love you, - and involved him in a kiss.

Then Jones ran away because he knew - one more minute and he'll stay.

When he was at home, he called Nolan.

\- How are you?

\- I am at Ruby's cafe and a bit drunk because I am trying to forget one person, - David answered with theatrical sadness.

\- Whom? - Killian supported this play.

\- Oh, you probably don't know him… - David turned his "Diva" mode on, Jones couldn't help but smiled, - He is tall, good-looking, with nice voice and muscular arms. Oh, and you know what? - David lowered his voice, - He is also incredibly good in bed.

\- True, I don't know anyone so perfect. Oh, wait a minute! I just found a mirror over here! I am such a perfection you can't forget me, baby.

They laughed and this reminded Killian of their evenings in cafe.

\- Yeah, I can't forget you, - Nolan answered and silenced. Jones heard Ruby's voice. She was trying to cry over crowd's voices:

\- Finally! Killian, he is so impatient! He is talking about you all the time! Why did you leave him with me?

\- Sorry, luv! 

\- Hey, - David interrupted them, - I am still here and I am jealous.

\- Oh. But my heart already taken, so you don't have right to be jealous.

David's silence was tense this time.

\- I am in love with one American guy who is a bit childish, he is blushing all the time and, - Killian whispered, - He doesn't know, but it's hot. He has gorgeous body, perfect jaw line, and big… ago. 

\- You are still the same idiot as you were when you left.

\- I love you too.

 

***

_London. 5:00 AM._

He was looking at his phone, nervously biting his lips.

In the game of  **Truth or Dare**  this case were both.

Fear filled the room and Killian knew he needed to do it.

Ten simple numbers will tell him his future.

Live happily ever after or Becomе grey cold part of grey cold waters of Thames.

So simple.

_**Beep. Beep. Beep...** _

 

_To be continued_


End file.
